


A Good Old-fashioned Happy Ending

by Doctors_in_jumpers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Mary Morstan and John Watson's Wedding, Parenthood, Parentlock, Post-Reichenbach, almost, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctors_in_jumpers/pseuds/Doctors_in_jumpers
Summary: Jim Moriarty once said that every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain, but he seemed to forget that they also need a happy ending where the princess gets her prince. This is that ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I still have "Ivre Sur Toi" and I'm deciding where I want to go with it, but for now, I started this one. I sent my friend a prompt/head canon and she asked me to write something for that, so that's what's happening now. I'll also add tags as I add more, because I'm sure at one point John and Sherlock will do the do.

John couldn’t help it. Over three years had passed, and he still felt the need to tell his best friend. Tell him that he had met someone. Tell him that he was getting married. Though Sherlock was buried six feet under, he still visited him on occasion, bringing him news of Molly, and Mrs Hudson. He felt awkward standing alone in front of the glossy, black headstone. The golden lettering of Sherlock’s name almost mocking him for not having moved on, even though everyone else had.

“It’s been a while. And I know I’m crazy, because you’re dead, and you have been for three years now. I’ve met someone. You probably already know that though, you always know everything. I proposed to her. She said yes.” He paused to take a deep breath. Why did he feel like crying? He should be happy, he was getting married for god’s sake. Finally, his dream of a suburban home and white picket fence would be achieved, but a small part of him squirmed at how wrong it all seemed. 

“Actually, we’re getting married in two days. I should’ve told you sooner, but…” There was no better time for this. “But, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” He could almost hear the still familiar baritone asking him,  _ why not?  _

“You know why.” And then, before the tears started to fall, he left. 

 

On the cab ride home, he felt a hot bubble of embarrassment welling up inside him. He was a grown man, and he shouldn’t be talking to a dead person, even if that dead person meant the world to him. His therapist had suggested this at the very beginning, and it had become a habit until he had met Mary. Oh, Mary, his soon-to-be wife. She was everything he’d always imagined his wife being. She was funny, pretty, smart, extremely relatable, and super understanding. No one would be able to fit the Sherlock shaped hole that was still present in his life, but she was very close. And she’d said yes! But, still something churned in his gut. His life shouldn’t really be like this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Stan Lee. That kinda sucks that he's dead, because he freaking made Marvel, but he lived to the ripe old age of 95 and I'm pretty sure it was a good life. Anyways, here's another chapter, because I really want to finish this before I have to go back to school. Also, Remembrance day happened, so thank you to all those who served/serve and have died for our freedom. Enjoy.

The hall walls were a garish yellow that clashed horribly with with the white and lavender colour scheme that Mary had chosen, but John couldn’t care less. None of it really mattered. The type of cake was irrelevant, the wine they chose was simply a minor detail, and the venue could be absolutely anywhere. None of it mattered. What mattered was Mary and the life of happiness she would bring with her. Luckily, his fiancée had great taste in clothing, so the incredibly pricey Dolce and Gabbana suit she had chosen for him looked great. 

 

Guests started arriving. A lot of people he had never met, all invited by Mary, and finally a familiar face. Greg Lestrade. John thought he wouldn’t be coming, as they had fallen out of contact after Sherlock died. God, Sherlock was dead. He shook himself out of it and waved Greg over because nothing he could do would reverse the events of three years ago.

“So, congratulations on the wedding and stuff.” Greg sounded just the same as John remembered.

“Yeah, thanks. I never really thought I was going to get married, but here I am.” They both looked around at the hall that was quickly filling with guests. He spotted his mom with one of her ever changing boyfriends talking with some friend of Mary’s. Greg interrupted his scan of the room.

“It’s nice seeing you again. We should really catch up properly over a pint some time.” The idea sounded nice, but they both knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” And with one last look at the detective, John went over to greet his mom.

 

Since neither he, or Mary were religious, they didn’t really have an altar, but they had set up a rather pretty wreath in the front of the room. Everyone was seated. The officiator stood in front of the floral arrangement Mary had picked. John stood alone. He hadn’t picked a best man, there was no need when he didn’t have a best friend. He had always thought that, if he were to even get married, Sherlock would be his best man, but that option had been ruined years ago. So he stood alone, waiting for the love of his life to walk through the doors.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a reminder to get up from your screen, stretch, and get some water. Enjoy.

The doors opened, but the music wasn’t playing. A man, well dressed even for a wedding, walked in. John didn’t recognize him, but then, most of the people in the room were strangers to him anyways. He held up his hand in apology and took a seat in the very back. 

 

People were still staring at the man when the organ started playing, everyone’s attention was immediately on the doors, where the ring bearer entered, dressed in a little suit that matched John’s. Then the bridesmaids, dressed in that horrid lavender colour. And finally Mary, who looked stunning in her simple white lace dress. He couldn’t help the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks, she really was beautiful.

 

She walked slowly, smiling nervously, he winked at her in response. As she neared him, her pace quickened a little. Finally she was there, in all her perfect glory. Her normally crazy hair was brushed back and held up in some crazy arrangement by pretty white flowers and lavender plants. She held a bouquet of the same flowers, which she handed to one of the bridesmaids. He was pretty sure her name was Jeanine, or maybe it was Jeanette.

 

The music stopped, and he grabbed Mary’s hands, he needed to know that this was really happening. The officiator began speaking. 

“As you all (hopefully) know, we are here today to witness and celebrate the joining of these two remarkable people, John Hamish Watson, and Mary Elizabeth Morstan. John,” She nodded at John and then Mary. “Mary. Today you two will be pledge your love for eachother before family and friends. You choose, from this day forward to travel together on a lifelong journey as husband and wife. Allow the love that brought you here today to serve as your guide. Love fosters kindness, patience and wisdom. Keep these things for eachother always and you will build a home upon stable ground, able to withstand even the worst of storms.” She paused and John looked around.

 

The few people that John had invited were all stony faced, but those that Mary chose were teary-eyed. Maybe they really were more emotional, or perhaps they were just better actors. John caught the eye of the man who had arrived late, and something was eerily familiar. His cheekbones, that was it. They were high up on his face, reminding John of his dead friend. He shook it off though, because after a few months, everyone started looking a bit like Sherlock, even Mary and she was a contradiction of the dead detective in every way imaginable. The officiator took another breath,

 

“Before you two exchange your vows, I have a question for all the family and friends gathered here today. Do you all support this union and affirm that these two should be married here today?” In unison, everyone answered “We do”. Their officiator nodded in agreement and took another breath, giving anyone a last chance. Mary squeezed his hand and nodded, this was a good sign. No one disagreed, thank god. Someone’s phone went off, and then another, and then everyone else’s phones started beeping and buzzing. Even the officiator’s phone beeped. She opened the message, a look of confusion and slight horror crossing her face. She handed the phone to John who glanced at the message.

 

_ I object SH _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to do a christmas special type thing, so look out for that! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I was stuck for a while on it, and it was hard to write. So, if it's not super good, I apologize, the next chapter should be better. Also, if you have something that you particularly want for the christmas special, leave a comment with what you want.

_ I object SH _

 

Confused murmuring echoed throughout the hall. John caught Greg’s eye, and saw a knowing look. Could it really be him? John was convinced this was some sort of dream, after all people never came back in real life. Mary’s hand brought him back, and she looked as confused as he felt. 

“John, what is that supposed to mean? Who’s SH?” Worry was etched into the pretty lines of her face, making her look much older than she really was. 

“I have no clue, I really don’t know.” This, of course, was a lie, but the truth was too glaringly obvious for him to accept it. There was no way that  _ he _ was back. So instead of dwelling on impossibilities, John looked back towards the officiator. She looked just as confused as everyone else did. She quickly regained some of her former composure though, and cleared her throat. Everyone was talking and some people were even shouting rather furiously so the message didn’t get across. No one was paying attention to anybody really, so that meant that no one noticed the stranger from before sneak out the doors. John did though, and the familiarity of the man clicked into place inside of him. The bastard. How the hell could he have done that, and survived?

“EXCUSE ME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.” Everyone froze, just as the door slipped shut, and the man escaped unnoticed. The officiator turned to John.

“This has never happened before, we can go on with the proceedings, but it’s entirely your call. What do you want to do?” John knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to find that dumbass and really send him to his grave. He wanted to-

“I think we should just go on with everything. Does that sound good John?” Mary’s voice cut through the red haze that his anger had created. Lovely Mary. He could easily say yes and go through with all of this and get the dream life he had always wanted. But something was itching at the very back of his mind, something he had worked so hard to bury with his dead friend.

He knew what he wanted, but was it really what he needed?

“I think… Is it possible… Could we take a break for at least half an hour?” He braced himself for a look of anger or impatience to grace Mary’s beautiful face, but none came. Instead there was a look of resigned understanding there.

“Go on then, go find him. I trust you to do what’s right.” What did she mean by that? Why did she sound so sad?

“Ok, thanks. I’m going to beat the shit out of the git. I love you and I’ll be right back, I swear.” She just nodded and squeezed John’s hand one last time. John ran off down the aisle, leaving the officiator and the woman he had been about the marry behind. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started writing again. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but it's almost done and I've got some good ideas for the future. If anyone has any ideas for the title of this fanfic, dm me on instagram or e-mail me.
> 
>  
> 
> My e-mail: sherlockfanfictionacc@gmail.com

Chapter 5

John hoped that the wanker hadn’t left yet. They needed to talk. He saw a glimpse of a dark figure through the trees in the little courtyard of the hall Mary had chosen. He followed it, but it soon disappeared and John was left by a broken fountain, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, he very much doubted what he thought to be true. What if he was just seeing his old friend again? Maybe the thought of getting married without Sherlock was just so bad that he regressed to his ways in the months after his passing? Hold up. John was breathing quite heavily, and he realized he was having a panic attack. On his wedding day. He was having a panic attack on his wedding day because of his dead best friend.

 

John sat down on the edge of the stone fountain, waiting to see if he had been hallucinating or if the dickhead really was alive. One minute John was sitting there, in the sun, puzzling over everything that had happened in the past few hours. The next minute, a familiar man was standing in front of him, looking more alive than John had felt for a while. All at once he was furious, but also dumbstruck.

 

Sherlock didn’t look much older. His hair was still crazy and dark and his eyes were as bright and were still as mesmerizing as John remembered. The only thing about him that showed the  passage of time were the light lines that were now on his face. He also looked a little stiffer, the mask that John had known before was still in place.

“Hello John.” His voice was completely unchanged.

“Sherlock.” He had somehow managed to keep his voice steady despite his urge to scream. 

“Listen-” There was no way John was going to hear him out.

“No, you listen to me first.” Sherlock looked a little taken aback, but shut up all the same. “You let me believe… You let me believe that you were  dead .” His voice broke on the last word, and he buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. Sherlock kept his distance and John was grateful for that. “I just want to know… why? Why the hell did you do  _ that _ . I-you didn’t even tell me that you weren’t okay. I-I would’ve helped you.” His former anger was replaced with the sadness and gravity of what had happened years ago. 

“Look, John. I did it for you.” What? Why would Sherlock have done that for  _ him  _ of all people?

“What do you mean, you did it for me?” His anger was quickly growing again. He really had missed  _ this _ .

“I did it for you. And Mrs Hudson, and Lestrade. Once I got onto the rooftop I knew there was no way I’d get out of it unscathed, and once Moriarty told me there were guns trained on the people I cared most about, I knew I had to do something drastic, but believable.” Sherlock’s eyes were averted, why wouldn’t the prick look at him?

“So, you jumped off of a fucking building? What was going through your mind?” Sherlock took a breath. “No, don’t answer that. I don’t care about what happened all those years ago, but I want to know  _ why _ ?” 

Sherlock looked confused. “I just told you, I did it to save you-” John gave Sherlock a heated glare, and Sherlock seemed to understand. “Oh, you want to know why… Yes, right. Well, a very high level of secrecy needed to be kept. I never actually planned to come back, but I heard about this.” Johns whirling thoughts came to a screeching halt. Why would Sherlock feel the need to come back (from the dead of all things) just because John was getting married. 

“Ok, so I don’t understand any of what you did, but none of that matters right now. Why did you send out that text? Why did you even come? How did you even know?” Sherlock just smiled the sad smile that John had only seen once, right after Irene had left and John had asked him about his feelings. The smile wasn’t unsimilar to the one Mary had given him before he had left.

“I’m sure you know why I sent the text. I came because I wanted to see you get married even if it wasn’t… Nevermind that. Molly told me, she was the only one who knew about all of this, but that’s irrelevant. I just, I guess I wanted to see you on what’s supposed to be the ‘happiest day of your life’” John was actually a little touched. Sherlock’s explanation actually kind of made sense, except for one thing.

“Sherlock.” Sherlock’s head popped up slightly, his eyes meeting John’s for a split second before averting them again. “Wait a second, what were you about to say? When you said that you wanted to see me get married, even if it wasn’t… Wasn’t what?” Sherlock looked up again, shock clearly written on his face.

The formerly dead detective quickly smoothed his expression again. “It must have been an accident. I just meant to say that I am very-”

“Stop it. I know what you wanted to say and thank you for that. I know you, and I know there was something you were going to say. Sit down if you have to, but spit it out.” Sherlock stayed quiet for a minute, and then sat down on the edge of the fountain. He still made no move to talk so John switched tactics. 

“Listen. I won’t be able to forgive for a little while, we both know that, but I do want to. The only way I can see us staying friends is if you’re honest with me and I’m honest with you. Clearly, if it wasn’t something important you wouldn’t have tried to cover it up. So just tell me.” Sherlock still kept his gaze pointed to the ground. “Besides now I’m curious.” That got him a small huff of laughter.

Sherlock turned more towards him and finally, properly, looked up. Sincerity making his indescribably gorgeous eyes a deep blue-green colour.

“Fine. What I was going to say was…” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my phone so anyone who follows me on Instagram, I'm sorry that I won't be posting for a while. This is probably the final chapter, but if enough people want, I'll do an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! I really appreciate them, and I'm sorry I'm not a very frequent poster, but you're love keeps me going.

“Fine. What I was going to say was… I came because I wanted to see you get married even if it wasn’t me you were marrying.” The words hit John harder than he had thought they would, and he sat back down on the edge of the fountain. Had he heard Sherlock correctly? He wasn’t that old, but maybe his hearing was starting to fail him.

“ _ What _ ?” Sherlock looked down at him and his eyes widened slightly.

“Oh honestly, you aren’t that old. I said-”

“No, I know what you said. But what do you mean if it wasn’t me marrying you?” Sherlock sat down next to him and heaved a huge sigh. He sat there for a little while, staring at his feet. John waited somewhat patiently.

Finally Sherlock straightened his back and looked back up to John’s eyes. “Ok. I always hoped that you would marry me because…” John gripped Sherlock’s shoulders. The whole time he had known Sherlock, he had wanted this moment to happen, and it finally was. At his own wedding. Shit, Mary.

“Sherlock, I’m sorry but you have to hurry up, Mary is inside and I have to get back to her. You need to spit it out.” Sherlock seemed to remember where he was and what was happening.

He gulped. “Ok.” He stood back up and looked down at John. John, feeling slightly inferior stood up. “I’ve always wanted to say this, and I never have. Now that I’m about to I’m having serious doubts, but this is probably my last chance to ever say it. John, I love you. I’ve loved you for years. Since the 29th of January to be exact. The minute you offered up your phone. I love you.” Sherlock’s voice cracked and John noticed the tears falling down his old friend’s face.

The detective’s words sank in and John felt a wave of love for the man in front of him. The beautiful man in front of him, who after all these years together and apart, was alive and loved him. John took Sherlock’s hand in his. He used his other hand to tip Sherlock’s chin upwards.

Cobalt blue eyes met icy ones and John knew in that moment that he wanted this man desperately.

“Sherlock-” John’s eyes felt hot and suddenly he was crying too. “I-Had I known that you… I love you too. So much. I just-” The softest lips John had ever felt were suddenly pressing against his in the worst kiss he’d ever, but they were Sherlock’s lips and that made it the best. John wanted to so much to this man, but forced himself to pull away before he could properly ravish him. 

Sherlock looked hurt so John quickly tried to make that look disappear. “Listen, I truly do love you, but Mary’s inside waiting for me.” Here he stood, his old life of adventure and passion, with the added bonus of Sherlock’s love right in front of him, waiting almost completely unchanged for him to return to it. But, inside was the life he had always dreamt of. A nice house in the suburbs, a kid or two, a white picket fence, and wife who stayed home and was always there for him to come home to. Both options were terribly tempting. He had to choose between the man he loved most in the world, and the woman who would give him what he had always wanted. The choice was his. 

This time it was Sherlock’s hand under his chin, lifting his eyes to meet the previously dead man’s eyes. He saw Sherlock’s pupils expand and remembered the case with the Woman. How Sherlock had told him all about how pupils expand with arousal. He remembered how jealous he had been, and he knew what his decision was. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Sherlock, who immediately put his hands on John’s waist and pulled him closer. Another hand reached for John’s own and he gladly accepted it. He pulled his face from Sherlock’s and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“ _ Run. _ ”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I would very much like to make a short epilogue, so here it is.

The sweet sound of Sherlock’s violin reached John’s ears as he tucked in the already sleeping infant. After he and Sherlock had run away from his almost wedding, they had immediately returned to Baker Street, where they lived together now with their daughter, Rosie. Eventually, he had talked to Mary about everything and, to his surprise, she had been mostly ok with the fact that he was in love with Sherlock. The only issue was that she had told him she was pregnant with his child. So now, he and Mary alternated weeks that they had with the little girl, and she was already showing some of Sherlock’s curiosity. 

He hadn’t noticed that the music had stopped until he felt long arms wrap around him from behind in a sort of hug. Sherlock rested his chin on John’s shoulder and looked at the girl he now called his own.

“She has your nose.” John felt a wave of joy at the deep baritone of his fiancés voice and looked harder at the sleeping baby.

He turned around in the detective’s arms and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. “She does, doesn’t she.” Sherlock nodded. John took Sherlock’s hands in his own and gently pulled him downstairs. 

“Come to bed.” It wasn’t quite an order, but Sherlock knew it wasn’t an option. He wrapped himself around his doctor again and let himself be led to their bedroom. 

  
  



End file.
